You Raise Me Up
by Hyeji Han
Summary: penyakit HIV/AIDS membuat keadaan kris terpuruk hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan zitao. sahabat masa kecilnya yang menyemangatinya. dan juga sehun, namja kecil yang menjadi salah satu pasien tempat karantina yang menjadi teman kecilnya. EXO fanfiction. Kristao. Taohun. warning: NC, GS


Judul : You Raise Me Up

Cast : Wu Kris (namja)

Huang Zitao (yeoja)

Oh sehun (the boy's 5 years old)

Kim (wu) Jongin

Jessica

Rating : M (No Children)

Genre : Angst

Length : Oneshot

Warning : Death Chara, Genderswitch

NB : Siapkan Tisu

Backsound : Westlife – You raise me up

* * *

seorang namja tampak sedang mencium nafsu seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu menggunakan pakaian yang sangat minim. Dia memakai pakaian dress ketat yang hanya beberapa centi dari selangkangnya. Dan tali tipi di bagian pundaknya. Namja itu mendorong yeoja itu kedalam sebuah kamar, lalu menguncinya. Namja itu, lalu kembali mencium yeoja itu dengan nafsu. Dia kemudian menurunkan tali dress milik yeoja itu. namja itu mengecup pundak yeoja itu sehingga membuat yeoja itu mendesah kecil.

Namja itu kemudian mengecup leher yeoja itu. menjilatinya lalu mengigitnya bagaikan seorang vampire yang sedang menghisap darah mangsanya. Namja itu membuat kissmark di leher yeoja itu. dia menurunnkan dress yeoja itu hingga yeoja tersebut pun naked.

Namja itu dengan sigap meremas boobs milik yeoja itu. memijatnya dan menekan nekan nipplenya, membuat yeoja itu mendesah tidak karuan. lalu, namja itu mengulum nipple milik yeoja itu. namja itu kemudian menurunkan badanya menuju perut yeoja itu. dan mengecupnya lalu membuat kissmark yang cukup banyak. Kemudian namja itu berdiri dan membuka celananya.

"aku sudah tidak tahan, sica-ssi" kata namja itu.

Dia membuka lebar kaki yeoja itu. kemudian namja itu menggesekkan miliknya pada milik yeoja itu. yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu mendesah tidak karuan. sedangkan namja itu menikmati miliknya yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam milik yeoja itu. namja itu kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya sehingga miliknya yang bersarang didalam menjadi bergesekan dengan bagian dalam milik yeoja itu.

"ooohhh, Kriss-ssi aahh sshhh" desah Jessica sambil memegang tangan kris kuat.

"sshh aahhh ohhh sicaaa aahh" desah kris juga.

Mereka saling meneriakan mana mereka masing masing. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan memang tiada bandingnya. Kris masih dengan semangat menggerakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan Jessica juga masih bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan kris.

"arrgghhhhhh aaahhhh kriss akuuu keluarrrr" teriak Jessica.

"aaakku jugaaa ahhhh" teriak kris jugaa

Kris langsung menggerakakan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga miliknya telah menyentuh rahim Jessica.

CRROTTTTT

Kris dan Jessica secara bersamaan mencapai kenikmatan mereka.

"Kristao"

Sinar matahari memasuki sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah jendela kamar itu. seorang namja tampak sedang asyik tertidur dengan selimut yang hanya menutup bagian bawahnya, sedangkan bagian atas tidak tertutup apapun. Setelah melakukan hal hebat semalam rasanya tubuh namja itu telah remuk.

Kris. Bangun dari tidurnya. dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur. Terlihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan pakaian minim. Dia kemudian menatap kris. Kris seakan mengerti maksud yeoja itu menatapnya.

Kris mengambil dompet miliknya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa uang 100.000 won. Yeoja itu, Jessica. Kemudian mendatangi kris lalu mengambil uang itu dari kris. Dan mengecup bibir kris sekilas.

"terima kasih, atas servismu Jessica-ssi" kata kris sambil memakai bathrobe miliknya.

"sama sama, kriss-ssi" balas Jessica. Lalu meninggalkan kris sendiri di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kris kemudian memasuki kamar mandinya dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dari hasil kerjanya semalam dengan Jessica. Kris menatap kosong pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kris kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih polos dan sebuah jas berwarna biru gelap.

"Kristao"

Kris kini berada di kantornya. Dia merupakan seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya mewarisi perusahaan milik ayahnya. Dia memiliki seorang adik bernama Jongin. semua orang heran melihat mereka berdua, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Itu karena Jongin dan Kris merupaka saudara beda ibu. Ibu kris. Istri pertama ayahnya telah meninggal saat kris masih berumur 1 tahun. Akhirnya ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja, yang kemudian melahirkan jongin saat umur Kris berumur 4 tahun.

"Hyung" panggil Jongin saat melihat kris masuk keruangan milik kris.

"hmmm" balas kris seadanya.

"kau "bermain" lagi?" Tanya jongin serius.

"ya, aku bermain lagi semalam" balas Kris sambil membaca sebuah dokumen

"kali ini dengan siapa? Apakah kau berganti pasangan lagi hyung?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Jessica" jawab kris lagi.

"Jessica? Nugu?" Tanya jongin lagi. kris melempar dokumen yang saat itu dia baca ke meja.

"pekerja di klub milik Lee sooman" balas kris.

"aisshh, hyung berhenti melakukan itu. itu sangat tidak baik hyung. Bagaimana kalau kau terkena AIDS?" kata Jongin. Kris tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Jongin.

"itu urusanku, lebih baik kau kembali bekerja Wu Jongin" kata kris sambil menatap tajam jongin.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu hyung" balas Jongin. Jongin langsung pergi dari ruangan kris. Dia menatap nanar pintu ruangan kris. Dia sedih melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang sering melakukan hubungan seks bebas. Dengan begitu banyak wanita. dia begitu takut kalau hyungnya itu akan terkena AIDS. Penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya.

"Kristao"

Seorang yeoja tampak sedang bermain dengan seorang namja kecil. Namja kecil itu duduk diatas kursi roda. Tubuhnya sangat kurus. Kantung matanya sangat terlihat jelas di bawah matanya. yeoja itu adalah seorang suster yang bekerja di tempat karantina orang-orang yang menderita penyakit HIV/AIDS. Mungkin beberapa orang akan menganggap mereka yang bekerja di sana adalah orang-orang yang beresiko terkena penyakit itu. namun, tanggap itu salah besar.

Namja kecil itu bernama Oh sehun. dia mengidap penyakit HIV/AIDS yang ditularkan oleh ibunya. Namja itu masih sangat kecil. 5 tahun. Yeoja itu merasa kasian kepada sehun. namja kecil itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka. tapi kenapa dia yang mendapatkan akibatnya. Walaupun namja itu memiliki penyakit mematikan itu tapi senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia selalu terlihat gembira, walaupun penyakit sialan itu mengerogoti tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Tao nuna Tao nuna, thehun pengen ice cleam" kata sehun dengan kecadelannya.

"aigo, sehunnie pengen ice cream? Tapi kan dokter bilang sehun gaboleh makan ice cream" balas Tao. Yeoja itu.

"tapi thehun pengen ice cleam, Tao nuna" kata Sehun dengan wajah sedih.

"baiklah, tapi sehun harus rajin minum obat ne? kalau ga, nuna gamau beliin thehun ice cream loh" balas tao sambil mengelus pelan kepala sehun.

"yeyyy, Tao nuna akan membelikan ice cleam buat thehun yeyyy. Ne, thehunie janji bakalan minum obat yang rajin, tao nuna" kata sehun dengan gembira.

Saat ini sehun telah mengidap beberapa macam penyakit. Selain AIDS, dia juga telah mengidap kanker tulang yang menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak bisa berdiri. walaupun dibantu oleh orang lain. Setiap kali tao mengelus kepala sehun, maka tao dapat melihat rambut sehun yang rontok dengan sendirinya. AIDS merupakan penyakit mematikan. Dengan virus HIV, orang yang telah mengidap virus ini akan mengidap beberapa penyakit sekaligus, tidak hanya AIDS. Penyakit itu tergantung pada virus apa yang menyerang antibodi si penderita. Virus HIV menyerang antibody manusia. Virus ini menyebabkan sistem antibody menjadi lemah sehingga dapat membuat virus virus lain dapat masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia.

"kristao"

Kris sedang mengenggam sebuah kertas. Dia menatap kosong kertas itu. dia teringat percakapannya dengan dokter kim.

_**Flashback**_

_Kris saat ini sedang duduk di ruangan dokter kim. Dokter kim memandang kris kasian. Dia telah memegang hasil tes laboratorium milik kris. kris beberapa hari yang lalu mendatangi dokter kim karena dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Nafsu makannya hilang, kris cepat sekali lelah walaupun dia hanya berjalan pelan, dan juga akhir akhir ini tenggorokannya sakit. _

"_maaf, tuan wu. Hasil ini akan begitu menyakitkan untukmu" kata dokter kim_

_Kris hanya diam mendengar perkataan dokter kim._

"_kau terkena AIDS, Kris-ssi" kata dokter kim._

"_apa? AIDS? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terkena penyakit sialan itu" kata kris penuh amarah. _

"_maaf tuan wu, tapi sudah seperti itu hasilnya. Kami tidak mungkin merekayasa hasil tersebut" jelas Dokter kim. _

"_dokter kim, aku mohon sembuhkan aku. Aku akan membayar berapapun, asal kau menyembuhkan aku dari penyakit ini" mohon Kris. _

"_maaf kris-ssi, kami belum mendapatkan obat untuk penyakit itu. kami hanya bisa menekan pergerakan penyakit itu. aku menyarankan agar anda pergi ke karantina di busan" jelas Dokter kim. _

_**Flashback off**_

Kris menggeram marah. Dia melempar kertas itu. dia tidak bisa menerima kalau dirinya telah mengidap penyakit mematikan itu. kris ingat terakhir kali dia melakukan hubungan seks dengan Jessica. Dia yakin Jessica yang telah menularkan penyakit itu padanya. Dia kemudian menuju klub milik Lee sooman.

Kris melangkah dengan penuh amarah ke ruangan Lee sooman. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Lee sooman menatap heran pada kris yang telah dengan lancangnya masuk ke ruangannya.

"Dimana yeoja itu? dimana? Dimana Jessica?" teriak kris sambil menarik kerah namja paruh baya itu.

"dia sudah keluar. dia pulang ke California" balas Lee sooman. Kris melepaskan kerah baju milik lee sooman berarti memang benar Jessica juga mengidap penyakit itu dan menularkannya kepada kris.

Kris lalu meninggalkan lee sooman. Dia begitu marah. Dia memukul mukul setir mobilnya. dia masih belum menerima hal ini. AIDS? Dia selama ini yakin dia tidak akan pernah mengidap penyakit itu. saat berhubungan dia akan memakai pengaman. Terlintas di benaknya, saat dia melakukan itu dengan Jessica, dia lupa memakai pengaman. Jadi, ini salahnya. Dia mengakuinya.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Rumah orang tuanya. Dengan wajah yang penuh air mata dia mengendarai mobilnya. pikirannya kosong. Tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. lebih baik dia mati sekarang, daripada harus menderita karena mengidap penyakit itu.

Kris kini sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya. Terlihat jongin sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia melihat heran kepada kris. kris mengapa menangis? Batinnya.

"hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengenggam tangan kris. Kris langsung melepaskan pegangan jongin.

"Jangan menyentuhku" kata Kris.

"Hyung ada apa?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"Mianhe, jongin-ah, aku tidak pernah mendengarmu. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan peringatanmu. Maafkan aku jongin-ah" kata kris. dia berlutut di atas rerumputan. Jongin menangis. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. apa yang ditakutinya terjadi. Kris Mengidap AIDS.

"Hyung tenanglah hyung" kata Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh kris. kris tidak membalas pelukan jongin. dia justru berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Dia takut jongin akan tertular.

"tidak hyung, ini hanya pelukan. Bukan berarti penyakit itu akan tertular kepadaku" kata jongin. dia mengelus pelan punggung kris. dia merasa tubuh hyungnya ini menjadi kurus. Padahal kalau bisa dilihat porsi makan kris sangat banyak.

Jongin membawa kris masuk ke dalam rumah, tampak tuan wu dan nyonya wu menatap keduanya heran. Mata kakak adik ini memerah seperti habis menangis.

"ada apa?" Tanya tuan wu. Kris menunduk. Dia takut menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti akan mengusirnya nanti.

"abeoji, aku….." kata kris. Jongin mengenggam tangan kris memberi semangat.

"aku terkena AIDS, abeoji" kata Kris lancar. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Kris tahu itu adalah ayahnya.

"pergi kau. Kau bukan anakku. Jangan pernah muncul dirumah ini. aku tidak mau. Semuanya tertular penyakit mu itu. pergi. GA!" teriak tuan wu. Tuan wu memegang dadanya. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh.

"oppa, oppa bangun oppa" teriak nyonya wu.

"abeoji, bangun. Miannhe, abeoji" kata kris sambil mengenggam tangan tuan wu.

"jangan menyentuh suamiku. Pergi kau. Ini semua karnamu" teriak nyonya wu pada kris.

"Eomma…." Kata Jongin. jongin memandang tidak percaya pada ibunya.

Saat ini tuan wu sudah berada di dalam ruangan icu. Dia koma. Kris memandang ayahnya dari kaca pembatas. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Kris membawa tas yang cukup besar. Berisi pakaian miliknya. dia sudah menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengasingkan diri dari keluarganya. Walaupun, dia tau dia juga akan di benci.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya nyonya wu. Saat melihat kris mendatangi dirinya.

"aku hanya ingin pamit" kata kris.

"baguslah" balas nyonya wu dingin. Sepertinya nyonya wu memang tidak menyukai kris.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya jongin.

"aku akan pergi jauh. jaga Eomma dan Abeoji ne?" balas kris dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"tapi hyung…"

"sudahlah jongin, kalau aku tetap tinggal dirumah, tidak akan menjamin aku sembuh bukan? Lebih baik aku pergi, semua orang akan aman"jelas kris.

"hyung,jebal kkajima" mohon jongin.

"mianhe, jongin-ah. Aku pamit" kata kris. dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan nyonya wu.

"Kristao"

Kris memandangi tempat karantina itu. tempat ini hampir mirip seperti rumah sakit kebanyakan. Tempat ini berada jauh dari keramaian. Tidak ada rumah yang berada di dekat tempat ini. hanya ada sebuah gereja yang berada tepat di depannya. Kris melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam tempat itu. sepi. Itulah pertama yang di rasanya.

Tampak seorang yeoja sedang mendorong kursi roda seorang namja kecil yang sedang asyik menjilati ice creamnya. Tao. Yeoja itu. melihat kehadiran kris. dia kemudian mendorong kursi roda milik sehun menuju arah kris.

"annyeong" sapa kris.

"nde, annyeong. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Tao.

"aku ingin tinggal disini" balas Kris. dia menatap sehun yang sedang asyik menjilati ice cream. Sehun seperti tidak memperhatikan orang orang di sekelilingnya. Baginya di dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan ice cream itu.

"oh, baiklah. Tunggu disini" kata tao pada kris."sehunnie, sehunnie kembali ke kamar nde?" kata Tao pada Sehun.

"tapi kan Tao nuna, nuna thudah janji sama thehun untuk mengajak thehun ke taman" kata sehun sambil cemberut.

"nde, nuna tau. Tapi hyung ini sedang butuh bantuan. Apa sehunnie tidak membiarkan nuna membantunya? Sehunnie mau jadi orang jahat?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"aniyo, thehunnie tidak mau jadi olang jahat. Nde, nuna bantu hyung ini dulu. abith itu nuna ajak thehun ke taman nde?" balas sehun.

"nde, jagoan. Kajja, nuna antar" kata tao. Tao langsung mengantar sehun kekamarnya. Kamar itu dipenuhi gambar gambar yang di buat oleh sehun sendiri. Kamar itu berwarna biru. Agar sehun betah tinggal disana. sama halnya dengan kamar-kamar lain yang di sesuaikan dengan orangnya. Tao kembali ke kris. namja itu masih setia berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"ayo ikut aku" kata Tao pada kris. Tao mengajak kris ke ruangan dokter Park. Pemilik tempat itu. alasan dokter park, membangun tempat itu agar orang-orang yang mengidap penyakit AIDS dapat di tangani dengan baik. Karena biasanya, penderita penyakit AIDS di kucilkan di masyarakat. Satu hal lagi, adiknya mengidap penyakit yang sama. Adiknya sudah meninggal dari kecil. Dan itu membuat dirinya untuk membangun tempat ini.

"dokter, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu" kata Tao

"oh, bawa dia masuk"balas dokter park

Tao langsung mengajak kris masuk. Tao berdiri di samping dokter park. Tao memperhatikan Kris dengan seksama. Sepertinya dia mengenal orang itu. Tao mencoba mengingat orang itu. yah, tao ingat dia adalah kris. cinta pertama tao.

"baiklah tuan…..?" kata dokter park memecahkan keheningan

"Kris, wu kris" balas Kris.

"kris, oke. Kau ingin tinggal disini?" Tanya dokter park.

"ne, uisa. Aku ingin tinggal disini. Keluargaku, mereka membenciku. Kecuali adikku" kata kris dingin.

"baiklah, zitao, antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Kamar 12. Di samping kamar sehun. aku harap kau bisa membimbingnya zitao" jelas Dokter park.

Tao mengangguk. Dia kemudian memberikan kode kepada kris untuk mengikutinya. Tao membantu kris membawa tasnya. Seorang pengidap AIDS tidak seharusnya membawa yang berat-berat bukan?

"Tao? Huang zitao?" Tanya kris.

"nde, kau memanggilku?" Tanya tao balik.

"apakah kau melupakanku zitao?" Tanya kris lagi.

"aku tidak mungkin melupakan cinta pertamaku dan orang yang telah menyakitiku. Kajja. Kau harus istirahat" kata zitao.

Terlintas dipikiran kris. dia telah menyakiti Tao. Mereka dulunya adalah tetangga. Tao memiliki seorang kakak perempuan bernama Yixing. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab. Bahkan jongin juga sering ikut bermain bersama mereka. hingga saat mereka beranjak remaja, benih-benih cinta muncul di dalam hatinya. Tapi bukan untuk Tao. Untuk Yixing. Yixing seorang yeoja sangat sempurna, cantik. Semua orang menyukainya. Termasuk kris. Tao yang mengetahui hal itu merasa sakit hati. kenapa harus yixing. Kenapa semua orang menyukai yixing. Bahkan orang tuanya pun sangat menyayangi yixing. Tao hanya dianggap seperti orang asing di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk bersekolah perawat, dia tinggal di asrama saat itu. dia merasa cukup lega tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Lebih baik tinggal di tempat lain daripada di rumah sendiri tapi dianggap tidak ada.

3 tahun kemudian, dia mendengar kabar tentang kakaknya. Kakaknya meninggal karena penyakit hemophilia. Dia merasa terguncang mendengar kabar itu. kini dia mengerti mengapa orang tuanya sangat menyayangi yixing daripada dirinya. Yixing mengidap penyakit itu dari kecil. Yixing meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Dia kehabisan darah. Dan tidak dapat di tolong.

Tao membawa kris ke kamarnya. Tepat di sebelah kamar sehun. dia meletakkan tas kris di dalam lemari. Dan membuka jendela kamar itu.

"aku akan pergi ke kamar sehun. kalau kau butuh apa-apa atau kau ingin merubah gaya kamarmu panggil aku saja. kau bisa menekan bel yang ada di dekat pintu" jelas Tao.

Tao lalu pergi meninggalkankris yang masih terdiam di kamarnya. Kalau saja dia bisa menahan Tao, dan memeluknya. Entah kenapa kris dari tadi hanya melihat kea rah Tao tanpa mendengarkan apa yang sedang tao katakana. Secara tiba-tiba di dalam dirinya keluar rasa rindu yang amat dalam pada tao. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun sejak kecil. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasa itu muncul sama seperti perasaannya pada yixing dulu.

"Kristao"

Terlihat sehun sedang duduk sendirian di kursi rodanya. Dia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink. Kris melihat sehun dan tertawa pelan melihatnya. Anak yang sungguh manis. batin kris. Tao menghampiri kris. dia bingung melihat kris di sana padahal seharusnya dia sedang beristirahat dikamarnya.

"Kris-si, sedang apa?" Tanya Tao. Kris membalikkan badannya menghadap tao, menatap yeoja yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"ahhh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan anak kecil itu" kata kris sambil memberikan kode kepada tao apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"ohhh, sehunnie?" tao tersenyum kecut. Kris melihat ekspresi wajah tao yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"anak kecil yang malang. Haft, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang orang tuanya lakukan. Tapi kenapa dia mendapatkan akibatnya" kata Tao. Kris memandang bingung kepada Tao. Apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan. Batin kris.

"apa maksudmu?" kata kris menatap tao bingung.

"Sehun. namanya Oh sehun. dia sudah tinggal disini selama 3 tahun. Sejak umurnya 2 tahun dia telah diagnosa mengidap AIDS. Dia di tularkan oleh ibunya. Entahlah aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ibunya. Sehun dibawa kesini oleh seorang yeoja. Dia bilang dia adalah ahjumma sehun. ketika itu sehun menangis dan memeluk seorang yeoja kecil. Katanya dia kakak sepupu sehun. sepertinya sehun tidak ingin berpisah dengan yeoja itu. tapi pada akhirnya dia tinggal disini" jelas tao sambil menatap sehun.

"anak sekecil itu? mengidap AIDS?" Tanya kris tidak percaya.

"kenapa? AIDS di tularkan bukan hanya lewat hubungan badan. AIDS juga akan menular dari seorang ibu ke anaknya"jelas Tao.

"sekarang dimana ibunya?" Tanya kris lagi.

"aku dengar, saat dokter park berbicara dengan yeoja itu. dia mengatakan kalau ibu sehun telah meninggal dunia saat sehun lahir. Dia mengalami pendarahan yang hebat. Aku sempat bertanya Tanya apakah ibu sehun adalah seorang wanita malam. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencari tahu. tujuanku sekarang, hanya membuat sehun bisa bahagia. Walau penyakit mematikan itu bersarang di tubuh kecilnya. taukah kau, orang yang mengidap penyakit AIDS biasanya juga akan mengidap penyakit lain? Sehun mengidap kanker tulang. Kau bisa liatkan? Dia hanya duduk di kursi roda. Setahun terakhir penyakit itu baru terdeteksi saat aku tak sengaja melihatnya terjatuh. Padahal tidak ada yang menyandungnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berdiri. tulangnya benar-benar lemah. Dan mungkin sudah rapuh" jelas Tao

"sungguh menyedihkan. Bukankah aku juga akan seperti dia?" Tanya kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"itu bisa saja terjadi. Kecuali, kau rajin mengikuti terapi. Itu akan menghambat penyakit lain datang" balas Tao. "aku ke sehun dulu" lanjut tao dan pergi meninggalkan kris. Kris langsung saja mengikuti tao. Dan berdiri di dekat sehun.

"annyeong sehunnie" sapa Tao pada Sehun.

"annyeong Tao nuna. Eoh? Hyung ini siapa?" Tanya sehun dan melihat kearah kris. kris tersenyum kecut.

"Annyeong, sehun. nama hyung, kris." jawab kris.

"krith? Krith hyung" kata Sehun.

"apa krit? Bukan krit. Tapi krisss" ulang kris lagi.

"percuma kau memaksanya. Dia cadel s kris-ssi. Dia mengucapkan s menjadi th" jelas Tao.

"oh" balas kris singkat.

"hyung, krith hyung thiapa? Apakah krith hyung tinggal dithini juga sama thehun?" Tanya sehun pada kris.

"ne, hyung tinggal disini. Kamar hyung tepat di samping kamar sehun"jelas kris. sehun tersenyum lebar, seperti mendapatkan ice cream dari tao.

"whoaaaa, thehun tidak kethepian lagi dong, thehun punya teman sekarang. yeyyyy. Krith hyung pengen jadi teman thehun kan?" Tanya sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"kkkk, tentu saja sehun. hyung akan menjadi temanmu" kata kris sambil mengelus pelan kepala sehun. kris dapat merasakan beberapa helaian rambut sehun yang melekat di tangannya. Dia kemudian melihat tao. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tao nuna, thehun rasa, lambut thehun tinggal thedikit. Padahalkan thehun lajin pake thampoo. Kok lambut thehun jadi thedikit. Nanti thehun jelek. Luhan nuna tidak mau sama thehun lagi huweee hiktthh hikthhh" isak sehun. tao tidak menyangka sehun akan menyadari hal itu. dia tidak ingin sehun menjadi sedih.

"sssstt, uljima, thehunie. Siapa bilang sehun jelek eoh? Luhan nuna pasti akan terus menyukai sehun. kan sehun namja yang tampan. Ssttt uljima" kata tao pada sehun. dia memeluk tubuh namja kecil yang rapuh itu.

"tapi, thehun nanti tidak punya lambut lagi nuna, thehun gamau nuna"isak sehun terus.

"aniyo, nanti rambutnya sembuh lagi, kalau sehun rajin minum obat dan rajin terapi. Pasti rambutnya kembali lagi" kata tao. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya di depan sehun.

"ne nuna" kata sehun.

"sekarang sehunnie, kembali ke kamar ne?" Tanya tao pada sehun.

"aniyo, thehunie mau ke kamar krith hyung. Thehun mau main sama krith hyung" jelas sehun dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"eoh? Sehun mau bermain sama hyung? Kajja. Kita ke kamar hyung" kata kris sambil mengambil alih kursi roda sehun dan mendorongnya menuju kamarnya.

Sehun memperhatikan kamar kris. kris baru saja pindah, tentu saja tidak ada yang special di kamar itu. sehun lalu menatap kris yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

"hyung, aku ingin cerita thehuatu" kata sehun denga kecadelannya.

"apa itu sehun?"Tanya kris.

"hyung, benda itu thangat panath. Badan thehun theperti di thetrum hyung. Thakit thekali. Padahal thehun thaat itu thedang tidur. Tapi kenapa bitha teratha panath. Bahkan thehun tidak tau apanya menyentuh badan thehun. Yang jelas, panath thekali. Tiap kali thehun bangun, thehun akan melihat lambut thehun di bantal. Thehun langthung membuat rambut itu di bawah tempat tidur thehun biar tao nuna tidak thedih. Thehun pelnah ketemu eomma, dalam mimpi thehun. Eomma bilang, dia akan menjemput thehun tidak lama lagi. dan itu membuat thehun sangat gembila. Thehun bisa belsama dengan eomma"jelas sehun pada kris. kris tersenyum kecut. Dia merasa kalau sehun sangat polos. benar-benar polos. tanpa mereka sadari, tao berada di depan pintu kamar kris. dia sedang menangis mendengar sehun. entah kenapa ada rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam yang dirasakan tao pada sehun. dia sudah menganggap sehun seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia seakan tidak rela kalau sehun akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tao menatap wajah damai sehun yang tertidur. Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil, anak sekecil sehun harus mengidap penyakit mematikan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu sebabnya apa. sehun hanya mengetahui kalau dia memiliki penyakit tulang. Tulangnya lemah. Dan tidak bisa membuatnya berdiri seperti dulu. hanya itu, tao tidak tega memberi tahu sehun yang sebenarnya.

"KRISTAO"

Sudah setahun kris tinggal di tempat ini. tubuhnya pun makin hari makin kurus. Bahkan tidak ada keluarganya yang menjenguknya. entah kenapa dia merasa tenang tinggal disini. Tidak ada lagi, rapat perusahaan. Bertemu klien, membentak bawahan dan sebagainya. Hidupnya tenang sekarang. berkat kehadiran Tao.

Kris telah yakin, dia telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu. tao begitu telaten menjaganya bersama sehun. mereka bagaikan ayah ibu dan anak. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tapi kris tidak yakin tao akan menerima ciintanya, dia tidak yakin.

"krith hyung" kata sehun yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar kris. sehun sekarang sudah berumur 6 tahun.

"ne, sehunie?" Tanya kris sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan sehun.

"thehunnie mau ketemu hyung. Kata doktel palk, besok thehun akan di tidurkan lagi. dan itu pasti panath hyung. Thehun takut. Nanti kalau thehun telbakal bagaimana?" Tanya sehun polos. kris tertawa pelan.

"kris hyung akan datang menyelamatkan sehun nantinya" kata kris pada sehun. rambut sehun kini sudah habis. Tidak ada lagi rambut yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"jinja? Yakso?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"ne, yakso. Sekarang sehun kembali ke kamar ne. sebentar lagi tao nuna akan datang ke kamar sehun" kata kris.

"ne hyung" balas sehun.

Tidak lama tao datang ke kamar sehun. walaupun berat tao tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. sehun sudah menjalani kemoterapi selama 3 tahun. Dan pada hari ini sehun akan menjalani kemoterapi terakhirnya. Kanker itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi. kanker itu kini sudah menjalar ke sebuah tubuh mungil sehun. mereka tidak bisa menahannya lagi. kini, mereka hanya menunggu keajaiban tuhan.

"sehunnie, siap?" Tanya Tao pada sehun.

"ne, nuna thehun thiap" kata sehun mantap.

Kris menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Tao sudah menceritakan soal sehun padanya. Sehun bagaikan pengganti jongin untuknya. Sehun sering membuatnya tertawa dengan tingkah lucu sehun yang polos. tapi tinggal menunggu kehendak tuhan, apakah sehun masih bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Kristao"

Sehun berbaring lemah di kamarnya. Pasca kemoterapi 2 hari yang lalu, tubuhnya sangat lemah. Untuk dudukpun tidak bisa. Tapi senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Tao berusaha mati matian menahan tangisnya.

"Tao nuna, eomma ingin menjemput thehun. Kata eomma, thehun harus beltelima kathih pada tao nuna yang sudah menjaga thehun. Dan krith hyung yang sudah mau menjadi teman thehun" kata sehun lirih. Sekali lagi masih saja tersenyum.

"nde, sama-sama sehunnie" kata tao. Wajahnya kini memerah menahan tangis.

"terima kasih juga sehunnie sudah mau menjadi teman kris hyung" kata kris

"hoaaammm, thehun mengantuk nuna. Thehun mau tidur dulu ne"kata sehun.

Sehun menutup matanya. tao mengenggam tangannya erat. Tao dapat merasakan tubuh sehun yang mulai mendingin. Tangan sehun mulai melemas. Sehun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. dia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan di dunia. Sehun meninggal.

Tao terus saja menangis. Hari ini, sehun dimakamkan. Tepat di gereja depan tempat karantina. Kris memeluk tao. Membiarkan tao mengeluarkan tangisnya. Kris menatap pusara sehun. teman kecilnyaa. Bahkan kris pernah berencana untuk mengangkat sehun menjadi adiknya. Tapi, tuhan berkata lain. Sehun harus pergi sebelum hal itu terlaksana.

Sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam berhenti tepat di depan tempat karantina. Di dalamnya Nampak seorang namja yang memperhatikan tempat itu. dia yakin hyungnya berada disana. yah, namja itu adalah jongin. jongin diberitahu oleh dokter kim kemana kris pergi. dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya. seorang penjaga mendatanginya. Penjaga itu memberinya sebuah baju pelindung. Berwarna hijau. Tempat ini adalah tempat karantina pada pengidap AIDS tentu saja tempat itu menjadi tempat saran berbagai macam penyakit.

"gomawo" kata jongin. Jongin memasuki tempat itu. sepi. Itulah yang pertama dirasakannya.

Sementara itu, kris dan tao Nampak sedang duduk berdua di taman. Kris mengenggam tangan tao yang berbalut kaus tangan yang sudah di sterilkan. Risih memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. kris tidak ingin gadis yang cintainya menderita. Lebih baik seperti ini.

"Tao-ah…." Kata kris.

"ne, kris-ge" balas tao.

"mungkin aku sedikit gila. Tapi sejak pertama kali aku datang kesini, dan melihatmu lagi untuk pertama kali. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ini memang gila. Aku yakin kau tidak akan ingin bersama dengan orang seperti diriku. orang yang mengidap penyakit mematikan, yang mungkin saja bisa kau juga bisa tertular. Tapi, aku ingin mengatakan ini. aku menc…"

"KRIS HYUNG!" teriak seseorang. Dia jongin. jongin memotong perkataan kris pada tao. Mereka berdua menoleh. Mata kris membulat mengetahui jongin ada disini.

"jongin?" kata kris. dia masih tidak percaya kalau adiknya itu ada disana. dia mengira tidak ada lagi keluarganya yang memikirkannya. Tapi ternyata masih ada jongin.

"hyung, aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa tubuhmu semakin kurus hyung?" Tanya jongin. "eoh? Kau tao kan? Huang zitao?" Tanya jongin sambil menunjuk kearah tao.

"ne, annyeong jongin. senang bertemu denganmu" kata tao sambil tersenyum kepada jongin.

"whoaaa, jadi selama ini kris hyung bersamamu?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"dia perawatku disini. Ada apa kau kemari? Bagaimana keadaan abeoji?"Tanya kris pada Jongin.

"abeoji merasa terpukul hyung setelah pengakuanmu. Dan sekarang abeoji telah meninggal 5 bulan setelah kau pergi hyung" kata Jongin sedih. Kris terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. dia kita ayahnya telah membencinya. "abeoji sangat menyayangimu hyung. Bahkan dia berpesan padaku untuk mencarimu. Dan sekarang aku menemuimu hyung" lanjut jongin lagi.

"abeoji, mianhe" kata kris lirik.

"sudahlah hyung, aku yakin abeoji melihatmu dari atas sana"kata jongin.

Jongin memilih pulang. Jam besuk sudah berakhir. Dia menyakinkan kris akan selalu mengunjunginya. Tapi kris melarangnya untuk datang kemari lagi. bagaimanapun seharusnya tempat ini berada dalam penjagaan yang ketat. Tidak seharusnya orang lain masuk kedalam.

Kris duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. dia menangis. ayahnya telah meninggal. Itu semua karnanya. Karenanya, ayahnya harus masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantunya kambuh. Dan meninggal. Kris merasakan tenggorokannya gatal. Dia terbatuk. Dia dapat melihat gumpalan darah yang berada di telapak tangannya. Akhir-akhir ini kris sering mengalami muntah darah. Dan tao tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Tao memasuki kamar kris. dia tersenyum. Kris segera membersihkan tangannya menggunakan spreinya. Padahal sprei itu berwarna putih. Dia tidak ingin tao tahu.

"gege, harus makan ne" kata tao. Yeoja itu mengambil sebuah sendok dan menyuapkan bubur ke kris. kris kemudian menerima suapan tao. Dia langsung menelan bubur itu. walaupun rasanya hambar tapi bagi kris saat tao yang menyuapinya semua makanan akan terasa enak.

Kris telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Tao hendak keluar berdiri dari kursinya tapi kris menahannya. Kris menatap tao lembut. Tidak seperti dulu. yang hanya menganggap tao sahabatnya.

"ada apa, ge?" Tanya tao. Kris yang menyuruhnya memanggil kris dengan sebutan gege.

"saranghae" kata Kris spontan. Tao tersenyum. Kemudian melepaskan genggam tangan kris pada pundaknya. Dan meninggalkan kamar Kris. kris hanya mematung. Diam. Seperti inikah rasanya cinta ditolak? Batinnya.

"tentu saja, dia akan menolak" kata kris kemudian dia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Tao memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa dadanya sering berdegup kencang saat berdekatan dengan kris akhir-akhir ini. apakah rasa cintanya telah kembali lagi?. tao tersenyum kecut. dia yakin kalau dia telah mencintai namja itu lagi. yah, walaupun kris pernah menyakitinya.

"KrisTAO"

Kris sedang duduk di taman. Pandangannya kosong. Senyuman tao terus menghiasi otaknya. Kris yakin kalau tao menolaknya. Bagaimanapun kris telah menyakiti hati tao dulu. dia merasa telah mendapatkan karma. Dan terlebih lagi dia sedang mengidap penyakit mematikan.

"Annyeong gege" sapa tao. Tapi, kris tidak merespon sama sekali. pandangannya masih kosong. Bahkan tidak menatap tao sama sekali.

"gege kenapa?" Tanya tao lagi.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata kris dingin. Tao heran mengapa kris berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini. tao tidak mengerti dengan kris. baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu dia menyatakan cintanya pada tao. Sekarang dia menjadi sosok kris yang dulu. saat mereka masih remaja.

Tao meninggalkan kris sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya tao tidak pergi. dia mengawasi kris dari balik tiang. Tao melihat kris terbatuk. Dan kris menatap telapak tangannya. Tao merasa ada yang tidak beres disana. dia kemudian menghampiri kris.

"gege, gwenchana?" Tanya tao.

"aku sudah bilang tinggalkan uhukkk uhukk uhuk" kris terbatuk lagi. dan kali ini dia mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Membuat tao khawatir. Dia lalu membopong tubuh kris menuju ruangan Dokter park.

Tao menunggu Dokter park memeriksa keadaan kris. tao sudah mondar mandir di depan ruangan itu selama 1 jam. Perawat lain yang melihatnya menatap tao heran. Tidak lama, dokter park membuka pintu ruangannya. Dan menyuruh tao untuk membawa kris kedalam kamarnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun tentang keadaan kris.

Tao membantu kris untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya. kris menatap tao sayu. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Kris dapat melihat raut wajah tao yang khawatir.

"gege, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya tao pada kris.

"nde, gege tidak apa-apa tao" kata kris sambil tersenyum. "Dokter park bilang, aku hanya batuk biasa" lanjut kris lagi.

"tapi bagiku itu tidak bias ge" kata tao lagi. Tao kemudian mengecup kening kris. lalu tersenyum menatap kris. "Nado saranghae, kris gege" kata Tao. Kris menatap tao terkejut. Tao masih mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak yakin. Dia mengira tao hanya kasian padanya

"apakah kau yakin tao? Aku tidak ingin dikasihani huang zitao" kata kris.

"aniyo. Aku tulus ge" kata tao menyakinkan kris. memang benar. Tao tulus mencintai kris tanpa melihat kris sedang sakit. dia hanya mencintai kris dari hatinya. Tidak dengan rasa kasihan.

Pagi itu, tao berniat untuk ke kamar kris. tapi, dia berhenti setelah mendengar pembicaraan kris dengan dokter park di kamar kekasihnya sekarang.

"jangan beritahu, Tao kalau aku terkena kanker darah. Aku mohon chanyeol" kata kris. tao menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan ini semua.

"cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya kris. kau hanya butuh kemoterapi untuk menahan kanker itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu" jelas dokter park.

"aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi" kata kris lirih." Aku tidak butuh kemoterapi. Asalkan tao bersamaku. Aku akan merasa hidupku masih lama" lanjut kris.

Tao membuka pintu kamar itu. air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya. Kris dan dokter park terkejut melihat tao yang kini terdiam di depan pintu.

"gege, wae?" Tanya tao dengan lirih.

"mianhe, aku tidak ingin kau sedih tao" balas kris.

"aku akan lebih sedih saat aku tidak tahu apa-apa, gege" balas tao.

Dokter park langsung keluar dari kamar itu. dan membiarkan tao dan kris berbicara. Tao masih menatap Kris sedih. Kris langsung memeluk tubuh tao. Tao terisak didalam pelukan kris. tao tidak menyangka kris mengidap kanker.

"ssstt uljima, tao-er" kata kris sambil megelus pelan pundak tao.

"hiksss, gege harus kemoterapi. Aku tidak mau tahu. gege, harus kemoterapi" kata tao.

"aku tidak ingin kemoterapi, tao. Cukup kau disampingku tao. Cukup kau" kata kris sambil menatap mata tao.

"aku mohon, ge aku mohon" kata tao sambil menangis. dia terduduk dilantai dan memegang kaki kris. seperti memohon.

"Tao, ayo bangun. Jangan seperti ini" kata kris

"tidak mau, tao akan bangun kalau kris-ge mau ikut kemoterapi" tao tetap bersikukuh akan menyuruh kris untuk kemoterapi

"ada namja kecil yang mengatakan padaku. benda itu sangat panas. Seperti kesetrum. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidurpun, benda itu akan terasa panas. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai terbakar?" kata kris dia mengingat kata-kata sehun. sebelum sehun menjalani kemoterapi terakhirnya.

"aku akan menyelamatkanmu, ge" kata tao. Hal sama yang di katanya pada sehun.

"baiklah aku ingin kemoterapi. Asal satu hal, kau ingin menikah denganku? Setidaknya itu membuatkuu menjadi kuat"kata Kris lirih.

"ne, aku mau, ge" balas Tao. Dan memeluk tubuh kris.

"KRISTAO"

Gereja itu dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Sepertinya akan diadakan sebuah pernikahan didalam gereja itu. Nampak seorang namja tinggi sedang menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih. dia tersenyum lirih. Tubuhnya semakin hari semakin lemah. Namun, dia tidak ingin acara hari ini menjadi terganggu. Seorang namja Nampak tersenyum menatap namja yang menggunakan tuxedo itu. walaupun hatinya bersedih.

"Hyung, kau siap?" Tanya namaj itu.

"tentu saja jongin. aku siap" kata namja bertuxedo itu. kris.

Kris kini berdiri di depan altar. Menunggu sang yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi. jongin. adiknya. Menjadi pendampingnya. Sedangkan dokter park menjadi pendamping yeoja yang di cintai kris. Tao. Tao berjalan menuju altar dengan penuh senyuman. dia merasa bahagia sekarang. impiannya dari kecil sekarang terwujud. Menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Tao berdiri di depan kris. menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada kris. kris Nampak tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Walaupun wajahnya sudah mulai memucat. Tao sedikit khawatir. Pendeta mulai membacakan janji suci. Kris mengatakan janji itu dengan mantap. dan tao juga mengatakan janji itu dengan lancar tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Kris tidak bisa mencium tao yang kini menjadi istrinya. Dia takut tao tertular penyakitnya.

Kini tao berada di kamar kris. di berbaring bersama kris dalam tempat tidur itu. walaupun kecil tapi tidak masalah bagi mereka. asalkan mereka bersama. Tao mengelus pipi tirus kris. dan tersenyum. Kris menatap tao penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Dia mendapatkan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat.

"KRISTAO"

Tao mendorong kursi roda milik kris menuju ruangan kemoterapi. Setelah pernikahan mereka, kris memantapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti terapi. Tao mengenggam tangan kris. untuk menyemangati kris. kris tersenyum. Dia sudah membuatnya cukup berani menghadapi kemoterapi walaupun dia tidak yakin akan bertahan setelahnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat rapuh. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan tao.

"Saranghae, tao" kata kris

"Nado saranghae, gege" balas Tao.

Kris menutup matanya rapat-rapat ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan sehun. sangat panas. Benda itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Menghantarkan panas yang sangat. Dia merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Hingga akhirnya kris kehilangan kesadaran.

Kris membuka matanya. dia kini sudah berada dikamarnya. Dan tao yang berada di sampingnya. Mengenggam tangannya. Tao tertidur. Kris tersenyum melihat istrinya itu. pasti tao kecapean telah menunggunya semalam. Kris membuka laci pelan. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan bolpoin. Dia menulis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir. Tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Kris menatap kertas itu dan tao secara bergantian. Kris merasa sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya. Darah. Darah itu mengenai kertas itu. kris langsung melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya dibawa bantalnya.

Tao terbangun. Matanya membulat melihat hidung berdarah. Tao menangis. tao mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan darah pada hidung kris. tapi darah itu tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kris tersenyum. Dia mengenggam tangan tao erat. Lalu menaruh tangan tao di dadanya. Tao dapat merasakan degup jantung kris yang melemah.

Kris sudah memperkirakan, dia akan menjalani kemoterapi untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Kanker itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kemo tidak dapat menghentikannya.

"Tao-er, jangan menangis" kata kris lirih

"jangan tinggalkan aku gege. Aku " kata tao sambil terisak.

"ani. gege akan mengawasimu dari sana" balas kris sambil tersenyum.

"gege jangan bilang begitu. Gege pasti sembuh. Jangan tinggalkan aku ge" kata tao lagi,

"mianhe, tao. Gege sangat merasa senang sekarang. kau telah menjadi istriku. Kau begitu banyak membantuku. Menyemangatiku. Terima kasih, baby" kata kris.

"bolehkah aku menciummu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya?" Tanya kris pada tao. Tao mengangguk lemah. Dia membungkukkan badannya ke tubuh kris. kris mengecup bibir tao. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada gadis itu. kris tersenyum di sela- sela ciuman mereka. Dia sudah merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. sudah waktunya dia pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. "SAranghae" kata kris pelan sambil tetap mencium tao. Air mata tao mengalir dengan deras. tao merasakan gerakan bibir kris melambat. Dan akhirnya kris sama sekali tidak mengerakkan bibirnya. Tubuhnya kaku. Tao menangis keras. Kris telah meninggalkannya. Tapi, dia merasa bahagia karena dia telah berhasil membuat kris bahagia. Dia bahagia karena telah mencintai kris.

_**Epilog**_

Tao menatap kamar kris. tempat tidur kris. barang-barang kris yang masih tersimpan di dalam ruangan ini. kamar ini telah di bersihkan. Dan di sterilkan kembali. Tao menatap sebuah kertas yang berada di atas laci. Tao mengambilnya dan membukanya. tao membaca setiap kata-kata yang dibuat kris.

_**Ketika aku merasa terpuruk **_

_**Ketika aku merasa sudah tidak ada orang lagi yang ingin menemaniku**_

_**Ketika aku merasa sendirian**_

_**Kau hadir di kehidupanku**_

_**Kau telah menyemangatiku**_

_**Membuatku sedikit melupakan tentang penyakit ini**_

_**Kau membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan **_

_**Walaupun itu hanya sementara**_

_**Aku bahagia karena telah memilikimu**_

_**Aku bahagia karena kau berada disampingku**_

_**aku sama sekali tidak sedih dengan penyakit ini**_

_**itu semua karena dirimu tao. **_

_**Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu**_

_**Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa terus bersamamu**_

_**Tapi aku yakin kita akan bertemu disana nanti**_

_**Aku menunggumu**_

_**Saranghae**_

_**KRIS**_

END

"KRISTAO"

Akhinya selesai juga. Sebenarnya ff ini mau author publish pas hari HIV/AIDS sedunia. Tapi nyatanya tidak jadi. Jadi author mempercepat postingnya. Mungkin ending agak aneh hehehe. maap. Waktu ngetik ff ini author nangis. Sumpah sedih banget. Baru kali ini author menulis ff seperti ini. dan benar- benar menguras air mata.

Siapin tissue yah.

Jangan lupa review hehehe

_Selamat hari HIV/AIDS sedunia_

_Selamatkan generasi muda dari penyakit HIV/AIDS. Jjang!_


End file.
